Awkward
by Gaea13
Summary: Charlotte comes to Mystic Falls and meets Jeremy at the Mytic Grill, she is runited with Stefan and then with Damon but will she accept the man who hurt her so long ago? rated for safety:
1. Chapter 1

"Yes da . . . no I won't forget . . . I have to go I'm here . . . tell Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and all the rest I said hi . . . love you too da, g'bye." She hung up her cell phone and shoved it in her back pocket before walking inside the large, ominous structure where she would be living for the next few months. It was a fairly great Victorian that reminded the Brit of the house she grew up in with her mother while visiting her father and brother when it was possible, after all, back then you couldn't just hop on a jet and go! She pushed her memories aside and walked throughout the house, admiring how beautifully Cordy had decorated it before moving to back Los Angeles again. She made a mental note to call her and say thank you but knew she didn't have time for it now, the natural blonde whose hair looked a light honey brown to most almost literally flew up the stairs and to her new bedroom. It was located in the front gable, decorated in reds, creams, and blacks as was her favorite style. She quickly changed out of her jeans and black tee into white dress, coming about six inches above her knee, she took just enough time to add a pair of ballet flats and run a brush through her flaxen brown hair. It was naturally straight, a trait she had hated until about five years ago when straight became the newest trend, she rarely bothered to put make-up on and today was no different, she had never seen the point in it.

Within a quarter hour she had arrived at the Mystic Grill that Cordy had told her about, _Thank you Cordy_ she mentally thanked the brunette again for her great taste in everything twenty-first century. It was crawling with teens and some of the guys caught the eternally young teen's eye as she entered and walked to the bar, sitting down and looking around at all the teens. She was counting down the seconds before a boy came over and tried to ask her out, she hated that guys saw her and most of what was going through their mind was '_Pretty, innocent, I want her. She'll never know what hit her!'_ it disgusted her. Soon enough a guy came over, he had dark brown hair and dark eyes but he was young. She resisted licking her lips, she could smell him already. He sat at the stool next to her and gave her an arrogant smirk, "You must be new around here, I'm Jeremy." She faked a blush and smiled at him.

"I'm Charlotte." He seemed to feel as if he had overcome the first boundary and they talked, soon enough she actually thought of him as a friend and while she was thirsty, her father didn't approve of eating humans anyway. He had offered to walk her back to her place which they had discovered to be across the road from his own, they were standing on the porch when he made a move and leaned in. Soon enough they were making out and Charlotte was pressed against the side of the porch, she kissed her way to his neck and without realizing it she scraped her fangs against his pulse point before she yanked away and her fangs retracted,

"Jeremy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," He looked at her as if he wasn't shocked but a little caught off guard.

"So you're a vampire too? Ugh, why is it that I can't ever meet a human girl? First Lexi, then Anna and now you, even Elena's boyfriend and his psychopath brother are vampires!" Surprisingly she smiled at him.

"Look, I really am sorry. I don't usually drink human blood, my dad and some of our friends frown upon it. To them it immoral, to me if they don't give consent it's rude but if the person your drinking from gives you permission I've never seen what was wrong with it, I mean, the marks heal most of the way within a few seconds and are gone within a day-." He put a hand over her mouth.

"Charlotte, you're rambling." He removed his hand and she looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok. It isn't like you drank from me or anything, it actually felt kind of . . . nice. This doesn't change anything." After he assured her he gave her a hug.. "Good night Charley." She smiled at the nickname.

"Good night Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Mandy, Well you came and you gave without takin', but I sent you away, Oh Mandy,_ A horribly off key voice rang throughout the room as Charlotte, recently dubbed Charley by Jeremy fumbled to find her cell phone. _Well you kissed me and stopped me from shakin', And I need you today, Oh Mandy-_ Charlotte finally answered the phone but Jeremy and herself were in a fit of laughter so she put it on speaker. As soon as her dad heard their laughter he groaned. "You still have me singing 'Mandy' for your ringtone don't you?" She giggled at her dad as the two younger ones stopped laughing.

"Yes dad I still have your rendition of 'Mandy' as my ringtone when you call but don't worry, Lindsey's is still that time he sang 'L.A. Song' after he fixed his strumming hand and I've got Lorne singing 'I will survive' for his." Jeremy burst out laughing and she smiled at him.

"Who is that?" Charlotte froze, oops.

"Um, dad this is Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy this is my dad Angel. Dad, don't go all 'scary I'm-also-known-as' on him." She could almost picture her father rolling his eyes.

"I was just going to inform him I was once known as Angelus and the Scrounge of Europe-." Charlotte cut him off.

"What did you call for dad?" Her father took a deep breath.

"Well, Spike is coming to check in on you and I'm letting him bring Lindsey but I swear if he makes another move on you-"Jeremy seemed unsettled by the fact someone had attempted to make a move on her.

"Ok dad, we get it. Tell them I can't wait. Goodbye." And with that she hung up on him. Jeremy drew her into his lap and kissed her softly, she responded and what they had been doing for the past few weeks started up again but this time instead of just kissing her he made his way down to her pulse point –or where a human's would be- and scraped his teeth against it, she leaned into him and he came back up to whisper in her ear.

"Bite me." She was alarmed.

"What- Jer, no way. I'm not biting you!" He looked her in the eye, dead serious.

"Charley, bite me. Right now, please bite me." He had guided her head to his neck and she drifted her lips across his skin meeting his eyes one more time to make sure before, as gently as possible she slipped her fangs into his vein and slowly drank a bit of his blood, mere drops at a time, making it last longer as he rubbed his hands along her legs, up to her blue jean shorts and back. She knew that it was like a drug when a vampire bit you and she knew he was in no pain, if anything he was feeling the best he has in his life. Jer kissed her neck, pulling her closer to him until she brought her fangs out of his vein, running her tongue over the holes; she had ended up only taking what would equal a teaspoon of blood. She had feared hurting him if she took more, after, he sat, relaxed on the couch with her in his lap, half-way asleep with her head resting in the crook of his neck, her mouth not far from where she bit him. Out of nowhere she stood up, "I can't do this, I have a boyfriend." Jer nodded understandingly and held her until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeremy! Why? How? Who and more importantly, another vampire?" A female voice yelled, waking the two up.

"Calm Down Elena." The teen tried to reason with her.

"NO! Jeremy, what is a vampire doing in our house? Wait one second, are those bite marks on your neck? Did she do this?" Elena was outraged and Charlotte could tell so she stood up, Jeremy wasn't far behind.

"Elena, relax! I told her to bite me! In fact somehow I doubt she even drank any blood!" Charley blushed at his trust but felt an instinct to protect when Elena walked over to Jeremy yelling about vampires but the she was distracted by the other guy.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed and launched herself into his arms for a hug.

"Wow, Charlotte, you've not changed a bit." They laughed at the vampire joke before she turned to the fighting siblings.

"OK! GIRL WITH THE LOUD VOICE, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND! Ok that's much better, first of all Stefan is here and he is a vampire too, second of all I might have drank like, a teaspoon of Jer's blood but he told me too, and last of all, Stefan, please tell me Damon isn't here so I can skip the awkward crap." He shook his head and she slumped on the couch, almost jumping out of her skin when her phone started playing again. _She's pretty as a picture, She is like a golden ring, Settles me with love and laughter._ Charlotte answered her cell and it stopped.

"Hey Lindsey . . . oh sorry Spike . . . seriously . . . well that could be a problem . . . yeah well I don't really like her and do you remember the Salvatores . . . OK! That's enough weird British curse words Spike- . . . yes I know what he did to me spike . . . Spike give the phone to Lindsey . . . Yeah quick Q & A, is Spike drunk . . . You did what?" She stood up abruptly. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! . . . NO- OH NO! DON'T EVEN TRY TO USE THAT 'EVIL HAND' CRAP AS AN EXCUSE!" She took a deep breath. "We do _not_ rob liquor stores and we do not let a drunk Spike drive my dad's car, wait a second. There is no way you two could come up with that, tell Connor for every minute between now and the time he or Lorne calls me is just one more secret I'll tell dad about him or the location of those tapes of dad singing 'Wang Chung'." And with that the angry girl hung up the phone and turned to the three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Sorry about that, apparently some old friends on their way to see me named Spike, Lindsey and most likely either Connor or Lorne robbed a Liquor store, Stefan I'm sure you remember Spike, well he is drunk and driving so we have a problem-" _And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along- _"Hello?"

"Hey big sister whom I love so dearly."

"Connor, he could have killed you a- well he could've killed you and Lindsey." She tried to stress her point "I can't lose you Connor, I already lost _him_." Conner knew who she was talking about and didn't argue.

"I'm sorry sis; we'll be there by sundown. Is there anything we should know?"

She took a deep breath, "Damon and Stefan are here."

Apparently Connor had changed; the line was quiet for a moment before she was proved wrong. "I'M TELLING DAD!" and the boy hung up, she groaned.

"We can expect my dad her in the next day or so and the guys here by sundown, anyone want to help me kill my brother and quite possibly Spike?" Stefan laughed.

"Come on; let's go see Damon so no one gets mad about not seeing the other or me keeping a secret from him." She groaned but followed him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damon, someone is here to see you!" Stephen yelled as we entered the large house.

"I'm in the kitchen, oh, were out of soccer mom!" He called sarcastically and Stefan rolled his eyes before leading her in and over to their kitchen. As soon as Damon saw her, he was in front of her, cupping the girl's delicate face and kissing her passionately. She automatically kissed back before realizing her mistake. She pulled away quickly before slapping him with all her strength, his head snapped to the side and Stefan stifled a laugh. "Okay, I deserved that." Damon admitted calmly.

"You deserve a whole lot more than that after what you did to me! I can't stand to be in the same room as you!"

"The feeling is mutual babe." He rubbed his cheek. "That's gonna leave a mark too, I swear if you weren't so-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I was going to say attractive! I mean come on; you can't deny that I'm an eternal stud!"

She fisted her hands. "Damon Salvatore you're absolutely insufferable! I-" _She's pretty as a picture; She is like a golden ring, Settles me with love and laughter-_ Charlotte picked up her cell phone. "Lindsey?"

"Yeah Charley it's me, were about there, where do you want to meet us?"

"Depends, who is driving, if it's Spike then your all dead."

"Don't worry, I am, Spike passed out after we fed him a bunny about five minutes ago." She frowned.

"You let him eat a poor defenseless bunny! Lindsey, that's horrible! Even dad has never eaten a bunny, they're so cute and-"

Damon cut in, "Stefan eats squirrels and bunnies." She turned on Stefan and glared before continuing.

"I'm at the Salvatore boarding house; I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too Lindsey, bye." She said before hanging up and turning to face the brothers. "Okay, no one tells dad anything about what I just said, he would murder Lindsey." Stefan nodded but Damon looked to be slightly upset before recovering and turning sarcastic once again.

"Well a secret that big might require some . . . payment." He smirked.

"You're sick Damon! Ugh, I hate you!" At that moment the door opened and in walked two guys and a green demon, she turned to face them and jumped into Lindsey's arms, hugging him back. This prevented her from seeing the pained look on Damon's face that disappeared as Connor walked over to him.

"Stay away from my sister and maybe I won't kill you." He whispered before Charlotte turned to them, remembering her anger.

"You robbed a liquor store, and you had enough alcohol to get a vampire drunk? Do you guys realize how much alcohol that must have taken, idiots?"

"Call down Minicakes." Lorne smiled.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're starting to turn into dad."

"I hate to tell ya Pet, but you are reminding me of Peaches lately." Spike who had just entered commented, glaring at Damon.

Charlotte was outraged. "I am nothing like dad! How would you know anyway Spike?"

"Well I got to agree with Char on this one, trust me, the girl's soul is not effected after she-." Damon we cut off by a blushing Charlotte.

"That's quite enough from you demon."

"Ooh that one really hurt Char." Damon patted, where she highly doubted he had a heart, in fake hurt. He received a death glare before Lindsey cut in.

"Are you implying that you went that-."

"Okay I think we've all heard enough, why don't we all just try to calm down before Angel gets here because I have a feeling something is going to-." _Walking down the street with you and your worn out jeans-_

"Hey Cordy, I'm glad you called! Got any advice on how to handle Lindsey, Connor, Lorne, and three vampires?" Charlotte asked before Cordy spoke, but it wasn't Cordy who answered.

"Hello Charlotte, as for the vampires, I'll slay them in about thirty seconds. Cordelia, your dad, and I are just outside. See you soon demon spawn." At the slayer's voice she threw her phone across the room where it practically disintegrated against the wall.

"Bottle blonde bimbo should be her about-."

"Charlotte, where is he, I'll kill him." Her father demanded as he walked into the kitchen with two women in tow.

"Hey Charley, Blondie forced us to let her come, Angel calm down!" said vampire growled at Damon who had received a punch from Lindsey before Charlotte had had enough.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SICK OF THIS! DAD, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ANGELUS, YOU EVEN BROUGHT THE BLONDE BIMBO ALONG! I'M GOING HOME! IT'S OVER LINDSEY!" She then ran out the door but ran into the woods despite what she said.

Charlotte ended up beside a stream but when she looked around she recognized it and started to weep, Lindsey had not helped her get over him. If her 'relationship' with him had been anything it was a hopeless attempt to forget _him_, by now she knew the attempt was futile, he was everywhere and she could never escape this place or the memories it held.

She cried into her knees, curled up as if she could hide from the world. Charlotte was numb with the pain that had come upon the memories this place sparked when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder before someone sat down beside her and hugged her shaking form close to them. She could tell from the muscled chest it was a guy, after taking an unneeded breath she knew who it was. He still smelled like bourbon and something she couldn't put a name too, she had never found anything as comforting as him, even his aroma calmed her and she stopped weeping. "Damon, how did you know where to find me?" She looked up and met his blue eyes.

He seemed different than he had been inside; his wall was down and was letting his emotions show as he held her small frame. "You always came here when you were upset, after you left I did too, this was and still is _our_ place." They sat there in silence, looking into one another's eyes before she looked away, laying her head down against his chest. "I'm sorry Charlotte."

She turned, looking up at him in confusion. "For what, it was me who left you, all of this, all our trouble was my fault." His faced contorted.

"Never say that! Don't blame yourself for any of it! I'm the one who almost let Katherine kill you I almost chose her!" He looked as if he hated himself and she felt her heart flutter that he would still show her his weak side. She softly caressed his cheek and wiped away a single tear that was making its way down his face.

"But you didn't choose her; you chose me and protected me before anything could happen."

He met her gaze and said what he had kept in for so long. "I never stopped loving you, every day I want to be with you and when I can't- a world without you in it isn't worth the pain." She raised up from her seat and kissed him softly and slowly pulling away only enough to look into his eyes.

"I still love you Damon." Before he kissed her, desperately yet with care, as if she would break.


End file.
